La nueva generacion de shinigamis
by yohf
Summary: Es la historia del hijo de Ichigo y Rukia que junto a sus amigos tendra grandes aventuras al pasado de sus padres
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Los nuevos shinigamis.

Era un día normal en la academia de shinigamis pero en el patio están los maestros recibiendo a los nuevos alumnos que presentarían el examen para entrar en eso se escucha la voz de uno de los maestros.

—Jajaja no crees que ya va siendo hora de que tu hijo entre a la academia Ichigo. —Renji le dice a su amigo riendo un poco.

—Jejejeje si así es Renji pero ya sabes cómo se pone Rukia cuando le digo eso. —Ichigo le contesta a Renji riendo.

—Sí desde que nació el pelo de zanahoria se ha vuelto muy sobre protectora. —Renji le dice en un tono de broma.

—Hey a quien le dices pelo de zanahoria. —Ichigo le reclama a su amigo.

Los dos hombre siguen hablando hasta que los dos escuchan la voz de un chico, los dos lo voltean a ver; no era más que uno de los alumnos que tenía unos 15 años de edad con pelo güero y unos ojos de color verde.

—Vaya pero si es el pequeño Satori Urahara. —Renji dice al ver al chico.

—Hola Renji-sensei. —Satori saluda a su sensei.

—Buenos días Satori. —Ichigo saluda al chico.

—Hola tío Ichigo. —Satori saluda a Ichigo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ichigo Kurosaki se había convertido en un shinigami, unos años más tarde él y Rukia Kuchiki se enamoraron pero poco tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron a su pequeño llamado Ichigo el cual tenía el pelo naranja como el de su padre y los ojos color café, pasaron 6 años ahora el pequeño Ichigo tenía la edad apropiada para entrar a la academia.

Era un día normal en la casa Kurosaki pero eso no iba a durar mucho ya que el pequeño Ichigo iría a presentar su examen para la academia para convertirse en un shinigami, el pequeño se había despertado temprano y había desayunado junto a su madre hasta que tocaron a la puerta de la pequeña casa de dos pisos.

—Ya voy Satori. —Ichi gritando desde el comedor de la casa.

—Contesta el examen con lo que sepas y cuando acabes no se te olvide que Satori te acompañara a casa ok. —Rukia le dice a su hijo viéndole y arreglándole un poco su vestimenta.

—Si mamá. —Ichi le contesta un poco apenado por lo que le hacía.

El pequeño Ichigo salió y saludo a Satori, los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia la academia, cuando llegaron Satori ayudo al pequeño Ichigo a buscar el salón en donde le tocaría hacer el examen, cuando lo acabo Satori y el pequeño Ichigo regresaron a la casa Kurosaki al llegar los dos se pusieron a jugar con los videojuegos, ya entrada la noche Satori se fue a su casa mientras que el pequeño Ichigo cenaba con sus padres, los cuales estaban ansiosos por saber en qué grado se quedaría su pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente Satori y Ichigo vieron que el segundo había quedado en el mismo grupo que Satori ya que quedo en primer lugar de todo los que presentaron el examen, esa noche hubo fiesta en la casa Kurosaki, al día siguiente Ichigo conoció a su sensei el cual era Renji, al verlo Renji le sonrió y el pequeño Ichigo le regreso la sonrisa, al entrar al salón Renji lo presento.

—Bien chicos hoy habrá un nuevo estudiante en este salón por favor pasa. —Renji presenta al nuevo estudiante.

Ichigo entro al salón y cuando entro todos los estudiantes estaban cuchichiando cosas.

—Hola mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki Kuchiki mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos. —Ichi saludando a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron cayados al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, el cual se sonroja un poco por las miradas que las chicas le hacían hasta que Renji le señalo un lugar al lado de Satori, el cual solamente le sonrió cuando se sentó junto a él, al sonar el timbre para salir a su receso Ichigo fue el último en salir del salón, al salir lo estaba esperando en la puerta Satori junto con Uruki y junto a Saturo; los cuales eran hermanos gemelos, tenían 15 años al igual que Satori con el color de pelo color negro con los ojos color café; al verlo Ichigo los saluda con una sonrisa en los labios, los cuatro se fueron al patio a comer su almuerzo, al terminar las clases Ichigo se salió del salón y al no ver a Satori, Uruki y Saturo, se fue a la salida de la academia en donde vio a unos de sus compañeros que le empezaron a decir.

—Miren lo que hay aquí. —Kasulo dice en un tono divertido.

—Si me parece que tenemos a un novato. —Masao le contesta a su amigo.

—Si así es y al parecer no trae a sus guardaespaldas. —Tasaki le dice buscando a los otros tres chicos que siempre estaban con Ichi.

—Hola chicos. —Ichi los saludo con un poco de miedo de lo q podrían hacerle esos chicos de su clase.

Entonces los chicos más grandes lo empiezan a golpear hasta que escuchan que alguien se acercaba los dejaron, al llegar Renji vio a Ichi tirado en el piso con su ojo derecho morado e hinchado, Renji lo llevo a la enfermería para curarle el ojo, cuando Renji lo dejo irse Ichi llego a su casa y se quito los zapatos.

—Ya llegue. —Ichi saludo a sus padres desde la entrada de la puerta.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Rukia le dice a su hijo saliendo a recibirlo.

Rukia al ver la cara de su hijo con las venditas en las mejillas y con el ojo morado se asusto así que Ichi tuvo que contarles a sus padres lo que le había pasado hasta que de nuevo se escucha el timbre y Rukia va a abrir la puerta y se escucha la voz de Kisuke Urahara.

—Hola Rukia, se encuentra Ichi e Ichigo. —Kisuke saluda a la familia Kurosaki.

—Sí, pasen por favor. —Rukia se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar a la familia Urahara a la casa.

Ichi ve entrar a Satori y luego a su tío Urahara, Ichi les saluda con una sonrisa y Kisuke al verlo le da un golpe en la cabeza a Satori en eso vuelve a sonar el timbre y Rukia vuelve a abrir la puerta.

—Hola Rukia esta Ichi e Ichigo. —Uryu saluda a Rukia.

—Sí, por favor pasen. — Rukia se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar a la familia a la casa.

En eso se ve entrar a Uryu, Uruki, Saturo y Orihime, al entrar Ichi los saluda con una sonrisa, Uryu al verlo les da un golpe a Uruki y a Saturo en la cabeza.

—Bien creo que ya sabes a lo que hemos venido no es así Ichi. —Kisuke le pregunta al pequeño Ichi.

—Creo que si tío Kisuke, pero no se preocupen no es nada grave sólo fueron unos cuantos golpes. — Ichi le contesta a su tío.

—A unos cuantos golpes te refieres a que te dejen un ojo morado. —Uryu le dice a Ichi un poco enojado.

—Jijijiji. — Ichi se ríe un poco por lo que le dice su tío.

—Además fue la culpa de ellos que te hayan golpeado. —Kisuke le dice a Ichi señalando a los tres chicos.

—Ellos son los responsables de que te hayan golpeado. —Uryu le dice a Ichi un poco decepcionado de su sobrino.

Ichigo y Rukia solo veían como Kisuke y Uryu le decían a Ichi todo lo que sus hijos no hicieron porque ellos serian los que le protegerían ya que no querían que algo malo le pasara a Ichi, ya que los dos adultos dejaron de hablar los tres chicos se disculparon con Ichi el cual acepta sus disculpas.

Al día siguiente Ichi llego a clases con su ojo igual de morado e hinchado así que casi no podía ver muy bien ese día todo fue normal puesto que los tres chicos que habían golpeado a Ichi fueron castigados por Renji ya que él lo había visto, Ichi se sintió un poco triste al ver a sus tres amigos enojados con ellos mismo ya que ellos no hicieron nada para salvarlo de la golpiza que le habían propinado el día anterior pero el trato de animarlos diciéndoles.

—Oigan chicos que tal si este fin de semana vamos al mundo humano a visitar a mi abuelito Isshin y a mis tías Karin y Yuzu. —Ichi diciéndoles con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres chicos le afirmaron con la cabeza, al termino de clases Ichi, Satori, Uruki y Saturo se fueron a casa de Ichi en donde le esperaba una pequeña sorpresa, al entrar a la casa Ichi vio a sus padres junto a los padres de sus amigos, los cuales al verlos sabían que algo malo había pasado, en eso Ichi ve el rostro de sus padres, al verlos Ichi se pone pálido y se le empiezan a salir las lagrimas, entonces Ichi va y se abraza a su padre.

—No pasa nada Ichi todo va a estar bien. —Ichigo le dice a su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Después de un rato Ichi se quedo dormido en el sofá en las piernas de su madre, en la cocina están los tres adultos y los tres chicos.

—Quiero que estén al pendiente de Ichi entendieron. —Ichigo le pide a los tres chicos.

—Sí. —Contestan los tres chicos a Ichigo.

Los tres chicos se salen de la cocina en dirección hacia la sala para descansar un poco ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar ahí.

—Bien y que hay del hueco que anda suelto en el mundo humano. —Uryu le pregunta a Ichigo cambiando un poco el tema.

—Bien pues lo eh estado pensado y eh decidido que lo transmutemos para que deje de matar a las personas. —Ichigo le contesta recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

—Además de que casi mata a tu familia Ichigo. — Kisuke le recuerda a Ichigo.

—Si así es Urahara. —Ichigo le responde a Urahara recordando lo que había pasado.

Al rato todos se despidieron ya que los adultos habían decidido qué hacer con el hueco que atemorizaba al mundo humano, cuando se fueron todos Ichigo cargo a su hijo y lo subió a su cuarto le puso su pijama y lo arropo, después el se fue a su cuarto en donde lo estaba esperando Rukia la cual le dice.

—Crees que Ichi se encuentre bien. —Rukia le pregunta a su esposo preocupada por su hijo.

—Si no te preocupes por él, es nuestro hijo además de que es muy valiente. —Ichigo le contesta a su esposa con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La zanpakuto de Ichi.

Era un día normal en la casa Kurosaki, Rukia escucha como suena el timbre y va a abrir, al ver a Satori, Uruki y Saturo le dice.

—Hola chicos. —Rukia saluda a los tres chicos.

—Hola tía Rukia. —Los tres chicos saludan a Rukia.

En eso Rukia escucha unos pasos provenientes de el segundo piso de la casa, arriba en las escaleras aparece Ichi, el cual está con una cara de enfermo pero él trataba de disimular con su sonrisa habitual, al verlo.

—No vas a ir hoy a la academia Ichi. — Rukia le dice enojada a su hijo.

—Pero mamá hoy hay un examen muy importante. —Ichi trata de refutar lo que su madre le decía.

—Ya dije que no vas a ir Ichigo. —Rukia le dice ya más enojada de lo que estaba.

Los tres chicos se les quedan viendo pero en eso sienten la presencia de alguien más que está detrás de ellos, los tres voltean a ver quién era, los tres chicos se sorprenden al ver a Ichigo ahí, los tres le saludan con una sonrisa cada uno.

—Vamos Rukia déjalo ir al menos a que haga el examen. —Ichigo le pide a su esposa amablemente.

Rukia voltea a ver a su esposo, el cual le regala una sonrisa, unos minutos más tarde se ve a Ichi junto a su padre en la academia de shinigamis en la sala de profesores, luego Ichi se va a su salón para comenzar las clases, ya que el examen seria después del descanso, luego de unas clases Ichi se acostó en su escritorio ya que se empezó a sentir mal, cuando entra el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku, Ichi se medio sienta bien pero el capitán Kyoraku se da cuenta que algo malo le sucede a Ichi así que lo hace que pase al frente, Ichi va con un paso muy despacio ya que se sentía mal, cuando acaba Ichi ya se iba a ir a su lugar.

—Ichi quiero que te sientes en el escritorio de aquí adelante. —Kyoraku le dice a Ichi deteniéndole antes de que regrese a su asiento.

Ichi se sienta en donde le indico Kyoraku, al terminar la clase Kyoraku le hace una seña a Ichi para que vaya con él, este le hace caso los dos se dirigen a la sala de profesores pero antes de llegar Ichi se sintió mal y se cae desmayo al suelo, Kyoraku lo carga y lo lleva a la enfermería, unos minutos después Ichi abrió los ojos y vio a Renji junto a sus padres este les sonríe un poco, después de que Ichi hiciera su examen su padre lo llevo cargando a la casa para que descansara, al llegar lo sube a su cuarto Ichi se quedo todo el día en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente era fin de semana así que Ichi fue a visitar a sus tías y a su abuelo a la casa Kurosaki, cuando regreso a casa vio que alguien más aparte de sus padres estaba ahí, al entrar a la sala vio a su tío Byakuya así que al verlo se le abalanzo a los brazos y le dijo.

—Tío Byakuya que haces aquí. —Ichi le dice a su tío sorprendido de verlo allí.

—Vine a ver a mi sobrino favorito. —Byakuya le dice sonriéndole a su sobrino.

Ichi le sonríe, toda la tarde Ichi se la paso hablando con su tío Byakuya , ya entrada la noche se despidió de él, los días fueron pasando hasta que Renji les anuncio algo a sus alumnos.

—Bien chicos hoy les daremos sus zanpakuto. —Renji les dice a sus alumnos.

Ichi y sus amigos se emocionaron mucho, cada uno fue pasando por su zanpakuto cuando fue el turno de Ichi estaba tan nervioso que se le notaba, cuando Ichi la tuvo en sus manos se puso muy feliz, cuando llego a casa se la enseño a su madre, la cual estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, cuando llego Ichigo a su casa su hijo le enseño su zanpakuto y le dice.

—Mira papá es mi zanpakuto su nombre es Zangeti. —Ichi le muestra su zanpakuto a su padre.

—Vaya así que ya sabes el nombre de tu zanpakuto. —Ichigo le dice a su hijo tan feliz por él.

Ichi mueve su cabeza en afirmación, los días iban pasando muy rápido hasta que Ichi entro a la sexta división junto con sus amigos, los chicos se divertían mucho ya que estaban juntos en la misma división, cuando fueron presentados en la división los demás empezaron a cuchichiar cosas ya que Ichi se había presentado, el se sonrojo un poco ya que no le gustaba mucho estar enfrente de muchas personas, pero Ichi sabía que se la iba a pasar muy bien en esa división.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La misión de Ichi y sus amigos.

Era un día normal ya que los chicos estaban en la casa de Ichi ya que no tenían ninguna misión, hasta que se escucha la voz de Renji que venía desde la sala de la casa, los cuatro chicos se asoman y lo ve ahí así que Renji les dice.

—Los quiere ver de inmediato el comándate. —Renji les dice a los cuatro chicos sonriéndoles.

Los cuatro chicos se sorprenden al escuchar eso, así que los cuatro chicos se van junto con Renji a donde verían al comandante, al llegar ven que ahí están todos los capitanes de cada división, Ichi en eso ve a su padre, el cual le sonríe así que Ichi le regresa la sonrisa en eso escuchan la voz del comandante.

—Hola Ichi, Satori, Uruki y Saturo. —El comandante saluda a los chicos.

—Hola comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. —Los cuatro chicos saludan al comandante.

El comandante ve a los demás capitanes, estos mueven su cabeza en afirmación así que el comandante vuelve su mirada a los cuatro chicos y en especial a Ichi, el cual no quitaba la vista del comandante y de reojo veía a su padre, así que el comandante les dice.

—Bien chicos hoy tendrán una misión un poco peligrosa, pero es necesario que la realicen. —El comandante les dice a los chicos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cual es esa misión comandante Yamamoto? —Ichi le pregunta al comandante.

—Su misión es que vayan al pasado y me den esta zanpakuto pero no se la pueden dar a nadie más porque si cae en malas manos sería muy peligro. —El comandante les explica a los chicos su misión.

—Entendemos comandante Yamamoto. —Los cuatro chicos le contestan al comandante.

—Pero como iremos al pasado. —Satori le pregunta al comandante.

—No se preocupen por eso, su misión empezara hoy en la tarde quiero que estén en los cuarteles de la división seis. —El comandante les explica a los chicos.

—Si comandante Yamamoto. —Los chicos le contestan al comandante.

Ya que llego la hora Ichi junto a sus amigos llegaron a los cuarteles de la división seis al llegar Ichi y sus amigos vieron a sus padres y también a Byakuya junto a él está el comandante Yamamoto con la zanpakuto, este le da la zanpakuto a Ichi, el cual la pone junto a su Zangeti, así que se despiden de sus padres y el comandante Yamamoto hace que se junten los cuatro chicos y dice.

—Sal de ahí Tiempo. —El comandante dice en voz alta con la zanpakuto en su mano derecha.

En eso se ve que un reloj rodea a los cuatro chicos, los cuales cierran los ojos cuando los vuelven a abrir los ojos ven que están en el mundo humano en eso sienten la presencia de un hueco.

—Yo me hare cargo del hueco. —Ichi les dice a sus amigos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los cuatro chicos van hacia donde se siente la presencia del hueco.

—Muere hueco. —Ichi dice saltando delante de las dos personas.

Y saca a su Zangeti y le ataca así que Ichi se voltea a ver a las dos personas pero en eso Ichi siente como el hueco le muerde el brazo entonces Ichigo ataca al hueco, así que Ichi se desmaya.

Mientras Satori, Uruki y Saturo saltan cuando están enfrente de Ichigo y Rukia les dicen que si podrían cuidar de su amigo porque ellos necesitaban hacer otras cosas, entonces los tres chicos se van, así que Ichigo carga al pequeño niño cuando llegan a su casa Ichigo lo lleva a su cuarto y lo acuesta en su cama, Ichigo ve a Rukia la cual está muy pensativa.

—No sabía que había más shinigamis, pero esos chicos son todavía muy jóvenes para ser shinigamis. —Rukia le dice a Ichigo pensativa.

—Estás segura de eso. —Ichigo le contesta a Rukia un poco confundido por lo que le dice.

Rukia mueve su cabeza en afirmación luego Rukia e Ichigo cuidan al niño entonces Ichigo va por unas vendas para curarle el brazo que le sangraba.

—Ichigo ven rápido. Rukia le grita a Ichigo preocupada por el niño.

Ichigo sube rápidamente ve a Rukia preocupada así que Ichigo escucha como el niño esta gritando como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla así que entre Ichigo y Rukia lo tratan de tranquilizar, ya que está tranquilo Ichigo le toca la frente al niño.

—Oh demonios está ardiendo, iré por el termómetro. —Ichigo maldice un poco al sentir como el niño tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Ichigo baja por el termómetro y regresa lo más rápido, cuando regresa le pone el termómetro al niño y cuando se lo quita ve que tiene 38 grados.

—Ichigo estás aquí. —Isshin entra gritando a la casa, Ichigo sale de su cuarto y cuando llega a las escaleras.

—Papá necesito que ayudes a un chico. —Ichigo le dice muy preocupado a su padre.

Isshin sube al cuarto de Ichigo y ve a Rukia la cual lo saluda con un gesto de la mano, entonces Isshin revisa al niño cuando acaba ve a Ichigo y le dice.

—Llévalo a la cama de la clínica Ichigo. —Isshin le pide a su hijo mayor.

Ichigo lo hace así Isshin le cura su herida del brazo cuando acaba deja a Ichigo y Rukia con el niño para que lo cuiden Yuzu les lleva la cena a los dos, cuando era de noche Ichigo vio que Rukia estaba cansada así que le dice.

—Rukia porque no vas a descansar yo lo cuidare. —Ichigo le dice a Rukia que la ve un poco cansada.

—Estás seguro Ichigo. —Rukia le dice a Ichigo un poco preocupada por él.

Ichigo mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Rukia sube al cuarto de Ichigo y se acuesta en la cama, Ichigo se quedo dormido, luego de unas horas Rukia bajo para ver cómo estaba Ichigo y el niño así que ve a Ichigo dormido y le pone una sabana en su espalda pero en eso escucha como el niño esta gritando de nuevo como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, entonces Ichigo se despierta y ve a Rukia tratando de tranquilizar al niño cuando ya está tranquilo Rukia se despide de Ichigo y se va de nuevo al cuarto de Ichigo mientras que Ichigo se queda de nuevo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó y al no ver al niño se puso de pie, lo empezó a buscar hasta que escucho la voz de Yuzu.

— ¿Oye quien eres tú? —Yuzu le pregunta a Ichi viéndolo de pie.

Ichigo va a la cocina y ahí lo ve de pie con la bata de hospital.

—Jijijiji lo siento pero es que tengo hambre. —Ichi pone una mano detrás de la cabeza y se empieza a reír un poco y le dice.

Isshin entra a la cocina y ve al niño de pie luego ve a Ichigo el cual suspira de alivio así que Isshin se ríe en voz baja, luego llega Rukia con un vestido blanco puesto, así que cuando ya están todos en la cocina Isshin le dice al niño.

—Ven tengo que ver como esta tu herida. —Isshin le pide a Ichi que vaya con él.

Ichi lo ve y mueve su cabeza en afirmación, cuando pasa a su lado Isshin escucha como le ruge el estomago a Ichi, entonces voltea a ver a Yuzu y le dice.

—Yuzu le podrías hacer también un desayuno. —Isshin le pide a Yuzu.

—Si papá. —Yuzu le contesta a su padre.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de la clínica Isshin empieza a revisarle la herida y le dice.

—Eres un shinigami no es así. —Isshin le dice a Ichi revisándole la herida.

—Si así es. —Ichi le contesta un poco dudoso.

—Me podrías enseñar tu insignia de shinigami. —Isshin le pide a Ichi.

Ichi se sorprende al escuchar eso entonces Ichi busca entre su ropa de shinigami y saca su insignia se la da a Isshin, el cual al verla le dice.

—Así que estas en la división seis. —Isshin le dice a Ichi viendo la insignia que le mostraba Ichi.

—Sí. —Ichi le contesta a Isshin.

— ¿Quién es tu capitán? —Isshin le pregunta a Ichi.

—Es Byakuya Kuchiki. —Ichi le dice a Isshin un poco dudoso.

—Así que Kuchiki. —Isshin dice un poco sorprendido pero logra disimularlo.

Ichi mueve su cabeza en afirmación ya que termina de revisarle la herida Isshin se le queda viendo y le dice.

—Me podrías decir tu nombre pequeño. —Isshin le pide a Ichi.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki Kuchiki. —Ichi le dice dudoso.

Isshin se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del niño así que se empieza a reír así que Ichi se decepciona.

—Así que tú nombre es Ichigo. —Isshin le pregunta a Ichi viéndolo.

—Sí así es, mi madre me dijo que me lo puso por mi padre. —Ichi le explica el porqué de su nombre.

—Así que tu padre también se llama Ichigo. —Isshin le pregunta sonriendo sabiendo la verdad.

Ichi mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que Isshin le revuelve el pelo a Ichi, el cual lo voltea a ver y le dice.

—Y porque gritabas mucho. —Isshin le pregunta a Ichi por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Estaba peleando con mi hueco interno, creo que eso lo herede de mi padre Jijijiji. —Ichi le explica a Isshin por lo que estaba pasando.

—Así que tu padre también tiene un hueco interno. —Isshin se sorprende al escuchar eso así que lo ve y le dice muy tranquilo.

—Sí así es. —Ichi le contesta sonriendo un poco.

—Y por qué no te has presentado con tus padres. — Isshin se le queda viendo a Ichi el cual le sonríe así que Isshin le regresa la sonrisa.

Ichi se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso así que Isshin ve que se sonrojo y le pone una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes ellos te creerán, y si no lo hacen yo te ayudare a que te crean. —Isshin le dice a Ichi para animarlo.

—Gracias. —Ichi le sonríe y se abalanza hacia Isshin el cual lo abraza.

—No te preocupes además de que seremos familia. —Isshin le dice al oído.

Ichi al escuchar eso se sorprende así que se separa y se pone su ropa de shinigami entonces Isshin lo ve y le dice.

—Sera mejor que lo hagas en el desayuno así Yuzu y Karin sabrán que tú eres su sobrino, además tendrás que utilizar otra ropa porque esa atrae mucho la atención. —Isshin le recomienda a su futuro nieto.

—Sí así es. —Ichi le contesta a Isshin sonriendo.

Los dos regresaron al comedor, después de desayunar Ichi les explico a todos lo que estaba haciendo ahí, así que cuando les dijo su nombre Ichigo y Rukia se le quedaron viendo pero Ichi se sonrojo al ver como lo veían sus padres así que Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonríe mientras que Rukia lo abraza.


End file.
